


Starry eyes and hidden truths

by StayMyday



Series: Smile flower [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And angsty, Angst, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Health Issues shouldn't be glorified, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayMyday/pseuds/StayMyday
Summary: everything froze for a second. felix looked at minho with wide, panicked eyes. minho just looked, everything clicking.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Smile flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631857
Kudos: 68





	Starry eyes and hidden truths

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a second part to my story called "Maybe I'll die like this". you don't have to read it before reading this, but it might open some things more if you did that.

it didn’t take long for minho and felix to bond over music and dance. after just a few weeks they could be seen together almost always. at some point minho remembered the notebook the other had dropped, and the smile on felix’s face was everything. it lit up the sky and the whole universe. felix started to hang around in minho’s dorm, and more often than not they didn’t even talk. they sat together in silence, doing their own things (mostly assignments). it took a while, but soon minho noticed that something was weird with the other boy.

after being friends for 2 or 3 month minho realized that they had never gone out to eat or cook anything. they hadn’t eaten anything together. now of course it’s not that weird, but every time minho ate a snack or anything he asked felix if he wanted some and he declined politely. (felix’s korean had improved a lot during the few months and now he spoke almost like it was his first language. minho felt so proud.)

* * *

it was probably around 2 am and minho and felix were sat near the football court. felix was writing something on his trusty notebook (he had gotten it from chan. apparently they were step brothers.) minho didn’t think too much, just snaking his protein bar and he offered it to felix. the other smiled a little, shaking his head. minho’s eyebrows furrowed. they had spent the whole day together and he hadn’t seen felix eat. like, nothing at all. again.

felix had been tiny even before they had become friends. back then minho had just thought that the younger just had a fast metabolism, but it might not be the only reason why the other was so tiny.

* * *

it was in the middle of the night. minho woke up and almost immediately had a weird feeling in his gut. felix had stayed the night, like he usually did, but he wasn’t in bed. minho got up quietly, slowly going outside from his bedroom. there were no lights on, and all felix’s stuff was still there. he hadn’t left. with a bad feeling minho headed towards the bathroom. he stopped outside the closed door, taking a deep breath before pressing his ear against the door and listened. for a while he couldn’t hear anything and he almost gave up, but right then he heard an alarming sound. without another thought he pulled the door open revealing felix hunched over the toilet, fingers in his throat and desperately gagging.

everything froze for a second. felix looked at minho with wide, panicked eyes. minho just looked, everything clicking. why he hadn’t seen felix never eat, why he always refused food, why he was so thin and tired and why minho had had a feeling that the other somehow understood him.

soon enough the world started to move around them again and felix scrambled away from the toilet, a little bit saliva in the corner of his mouth and on his chin. he looked like a wild, cornered animal. minho said nothing, but he felt a sad smile creeping to his face. slowly he lifted his long sleeves, finally revealing his arms for someone. he took a tentative step towards felix, holding his arms open. felix’s eyes flickered between the scarred arms and minho’s face, body still strung tight but not trying to flee anymore.

* * *

the moments after that were just a blur to both of them. all they knew was that they had hugged and cried, and talked till the sun had come up. both had come clean with their problems. minho with his scars and cuts, felix with not eating. they promised each other that they would be there for each other. minho couldn’t bear the thought of felix hurting, and the same went to the other. when the world started to come alive around them, minho took felix’s face gently between his hands and kissed the other sweetly, so sweetly that he could feel felix start smiling finally after the long night.

nothing’s ever perfect, minho had always knew that much. but everything felt a little bit better when he had the boy with stars in his eyes in his arms, the whole universe’s focus on him and him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this didn't go as i first planned, but nothing ever goes like that :D leave kudos if you liked this, and comments are always welcome! have a nice morning/day/evening/night, whenever you're reading this! (if you're anything like me, then it's going to be when you should be sleeping.)
> 
> remember to take care of yourselves and remember that there are always people who are ready to listen to you if you ever need that!


End file.
